Posesión
by Brassica
Summary: —1840— "Los vampiros sienten esta extraña atracción, lujuria, por la sangre y carne joven" Caroline le había dicho a Elena. Aún así, las palabras no podían borrar la gama de sentimientos contradictorios que el toque de su amo había desencadenado en ella. Para Elena, Damon es una criatura incapaz de sentir simpatía por ella. ¿Es realmente así? — [2do Lugar en el concurso "My OTP"]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de L.J Smith y la CW. Este fic participa del Reto "My One True Paring" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

* * *

**Título**: Posesión.  
**Pareja**: Damon Salvatore. Elena Gilbert.  
**Rated**: T.  
**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno. Temas adultos y esclavitud.  
**Cantidad de palabras: **7,815.

* * *

**Resumen: **[Año 1840] "Los vampiros sienten esta extraña atracción, deseo, lujuria, por la sangre y carne joven" Caroline le había dicho a Elena. Aún así, las palabras no podían borrar la gama de sentimientos contradictorios —terror, excitación— que el toque de su amo había desencadenado en ella. Para Elena, a pesar de todo, Damon es una criatura incapaz de sentir simpatía por ella pero, ¿tenía ella la razón?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Posesión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

"¡Señor!"

Los suaves pasos de una niña corriendo a través del jardín llamaron su atención, así que sólo se giró a verla. Era Elena, con unos diez años de edad, tratando de correr con el largo vestido lleno de cintas que llevaba puesto. Damon casi se levanta al ver que tropezó, pero ella se las arregló para no caer.

"Elena" Dijo, fingiendo severidad "¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación?"

"Quería darle gracias por el vestido, Señor" Ella sonrió. Los suaves rizos de su cabello estaban cayendo como bucles sobre sus hombros pequeños. El vampiro casi quedó hipnotizado con la vista de sus mejillas adorables, prominentes mientras ella sonreía tímidamente.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo compré, dulzura?"

"Caroline me lo dijo, Señor. Ella dijo que usted entró a la habitación y lo dejó sobre mi cama"

"Recuérdame castigar a Caroline más tarde por ser tan bocona"

Elena tembló y negó efusivamente ante su tono de voz y amenaza, y Damon no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. No iba a castigar a la otra niña, primero: porque no era suya; segundo: porque era, precisamente, una nena inocente que no sabía qué decir y qué no; y tercero: porque sabía que Elena no iba a perdonárselo nunca.

"Ven aquí"

Demandó después de un minuto de silencio, extendiéndole sus brazos abiertos para que ella saltara a ellos. Eso fue exactamente lo que Elena hizo, envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Te gusta el vestido?"  
"Me encanta, Señor. Muchas gracias"  
"Me alegra"  
"¿Señor?"  
"¿Hm?"

Elena acarició apenas los mechones de cabello negro en su nuca, con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro mientras ambos reposaban ante la tenue, suave, cálida luz del sol.

"¿Me quiere?"

.

.

.

_Hipa y no puede creerlo, las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas junto al agua de la lluvia que le empapa el cuerpo y provoca que su cabello se le pegue al vestido y la piel. Relame sus labios, los muerde, los humedece más de lo que están y se sorbe la nariz, se tantea desesperada el estómago. No, el dolor no proviene de ahí. Oh, Dios… siente que le arrancan las tripas. _

_Su mente piensa a toda velocidad, considerando factores por los cuales pueda ser aquél dolor, ¿Comió algo que le cayó mal? ¿Se cayó y lastimó? ¿O fue por correr demasiado en la mañana? Su cabeza descarta posibilidades y arruga el camisón azul que la cubre, empapado, pegándosele al cuerpo pero sin definir nada porque a pesar de todo, aún sigue siendo una niña. Sigue sin tener uso o razón, sin poseer una ocupación… Pero está muy cerca de ello._

_Y lo sabe. Y le teme a ello._

_Si bien no le tiene especial temor a los vampiros de la casa porque estos no han intentado nada con ella, sabe que eso algún día va a cambiar. Y su dolor parece gritarle que no falta demasiado para que el día en que ellos jueguen con ella, por fin llegue. ¿Razones? Muchas, pero la principal es que va a crecer y a madurar, a ponerse mejor, más sabrosa… va a entrar en la edad donde será irresistible, donde será usada para la diversión de los vampiros en la casa, donde tendrá que dar su sangre a toda bestia con colmillos que cruce el pasillo y donde tendrá que doblegarse —más que nunca— a la voluntad de todos._

_Y no quiere. Demonios, es lo que menos quiere y sabe, lo sabe de sobra, que cuando baje la sangre estará condenada. Marcada. Tatuada. Fichada de por vida, o al menos hasta que el sabor de su sangre ya no sea atractivo y la obliguen a procrear con algún otro humano de la casa porque los señores así lo quieren; porque todas las mujeres y hombres en la propiedad están destinados a tener descendencia, engendrar la comida de los vampiros que los mantienen con vida hasta el momento de su muerte._

_Pero no es solo la promesa de ya no pertenecerse a sí misma lo que la aterra… ha visto las marcas que dejan los dientes de un vampiro en la carne frágil de un humano y le repugnan. Son horribles. Ellos muerden con tanta fuerza que dejan marcada la piel con toda la hilera de dientes y no para de sangrar ni siquiera cuando la vendan. Las brujas de la casa tienen que usar hierbas y hechizos para salvar la vida de algunas chicas si el vampiro se ha excedido en la comida, y eso es algo que suele suceder con frecuencia, a manos del Señor Stefan —en gran mayoría— y él parece tener una especial fijación por ella. Y, oh, las mordidas duelen. Deben doler, aunque ella jamás, a sus doce años, ha experimentado una. Tiene por seguro de tienen que doler por la forma tan grotesca en que se ven y sangran a borbotones, hasta que hay que refregar las heridas para que la sangre atrapada en los orificios ceda. ¿Cómo podría ella soportar que la mandíbula de algún hombre, un monstruo, se cerrara para perforar su yugular tan brutalmente? ¿Que alguien se alimentara de ella? ¿Y si moría? ¿Y si enfermaba? ¿Y si le hacían daño?_

_Cierra los ojos con fuerza en cuanto siente el dolor tan intenso como antes, insoportable, en su panza. Los pies descalzos se le llenan de tierra y piensa, entonces, que va a recibir el regaño de su vida. El señor Damon va a ir a su habitación a regañarla tan pronto como se entere de que ha estado jugando afuera sin su permiso, como siempre, y va a amenazarla con sus promesas extrañas y con lo mucho que va a disfrutar cuando sea el primero en beber de ella. Elena quiere a Damon, en medio de toda su inocencia y a pesar de las cosas aterradoras que él le dice —porque sabe que de no ser por él, ella ni siquiera estaría respirando— pero también le tiene miedo, mucho, por lo que prefiere no toparse con él. Por eso siempre es educada, cortés, tímida, voluble, impoluta, obediente. Porque lo último que quiere es hacerlo enfadar y que la atraviese con aquellos ojos azules que la hacen sentirse nerviosa y más pequeña de lo que ya es._

_—Elena, ¿qué haces aquí? Vamos adentro._

_Gira el rostro y agradece con fuerza que las lágrimas se confundan entre el agua que le golpea la cara —está lloviendo tan fuerte y tan frío que apenas puede sentir sus extremidades—, observando a una de aquellas mujeres que actúan de "nanas". Suelta un poco el camisón y acude hacia ella, nerviosa, pero tratando de dar pasos confiados, temblando de frío y nervios. Jenna la observa con aprensión, luciendo sorprendida._

_—Dios mío, estás hecha un auténtico desastre —Dice la mujer, quitándole los mechones del flequillo que se le han pegado a la cara—. Entremos antes de que el Señor te vea y se ponga furioso._

_La mención es suficiente para hacerla espabilar, porque aunque hay muchos Señores en aquella casa de campo enorme en medio de la nada, Elena sabe que Jenna se refiere a su dueño; al responsable de cada bocanada de aire que ella toma, a ese único hombre que la arrancó de los brazos de su madre moribunda cuando era una bebé y le dio lugar en la casa, donde no le faltaba una sola comida o una cama cómoda en la que dormir por las noches: Damon._

_Camina junto a la mujer y exhala lentamente en caso de topárselo, porque no quiere que sepa que ha estado llorando, sufriendo, prácticamente revolcándose en la tierra al estar desesperada, siendo devorada por la incertidumbre de no saber lo que le pasa. Sabe cuánto le desagrada el llanto, porque siempre que ella ha pretendido llorar él la observa como si quisiera desgarrar su garganta y no está segura de que la considere como la última vez, la niña de enormes ojos y sangre prometedora a quien sólo hay que perdonarle la vida para comerla en lo que madure y sepa como el cielo._

_—J-Jenna… —La llama con voz ronca en cuanto entran a la casa, respirando profundamente; el dolor ahuyentando de momento cualquier pensamiento de Damon y su humor cambiante—. M-me duele…_

_—¿Qué te duele?_

_—El estómago._

_Quiere que sea el estómago. Dios, si existes, si estás allí escuchándome, haz que sea el estómago, por favor._

_Jenna la mira con rareza, con los ojos que se parecen a los de ella escrutándola, a su rostro y a su cuerpo. _

_—No es el estómago. —Su cuerpo brinca y palidece porque lo escucha, está ahí, a pie de las escaleras, serio como un cadáver, con su porte peligroso y aterrador, los cabellos de carbón reflejando la luz en haz de colores como las plumas del cuervo que se asoma por las noches a cantar estruendosamente en su ventana; y los ojos tan azules que le provocan escalofríos contrastando el tono pálido de su piel, como si la sangre jamás circulara por sus venas—. Álzale el camisón y revísala._

_—¿Q-qué? N-no, J-Jenna, por favor…_

_—Cállate y obedece, Elena —Despotrica Damon, grave, alto, sin espacio a réplicas, mirándola con tanta intensidad que Elena se siente rota de a momentos._

_Y Elena cierra la boca. Se calla, empuña las manos y tiembla… de frío, de miedo, de muchas emociones porque siente el torso frío y las piernas aún más frías. Jenna la observa y después al Señor. Ella no quiere verlo porque ya ha visto por qué es su dolor. Lo sabe. Lo sabe… Los muslos diluidos en sangre y suciedad la delatan, y la mirada que le dedica es casi como si estuviera dándole sus condolencias._

_—Está menstruando, Señor._

_Estoy arruinada, es lo único que Elena piensa al ver las fosas nasales de Damon expandiéndose mientras los ojos azules se entrecierran, y él parece coger una bocanada de aire, llenándose los pulmones con el aroma a madurez y delicia que vuelve loco a cualquier vampiro._

_—Ya lo sé. —Damon hace un gesto con su mano, sonriendo esquivamente en cuanto parece volver en sí mismo, disimular su placer—. El aroma inunda toda la sala. Llévala a que se bañe y déjala en su habitación. Y más vale que ella no esté enferma por tu descuido, o será tu sangre la que correrá escaleras abajo, ¿entendido? —Ordena tosco, tanto como siempre, observando a su pequeña presa no tan pequeña casi con admiración en sus ojos, un extraño brillo iluminando sus pozos azules de a momentos._

_Sonríe en cuanto se da cuenta de que ella no lo mira. Está roja (en más de un sentido) avergonzada… huele su miedo. Y lo odia y le encanta, a partes iguales._

_—De inmediato, Señor._

_Elena aprieta los labios porque lo más probable es que coja una gripe y no quiere que lastimen a Jenna. Jenna no tiene la culpa, pero tampoco está de ánimos para nada porque sabe, presiente, que justificarse sería un suicidio. Porque sabe que aunque ella sea su humano más preciado, su favorita de la colección de niñas y mujeres bajo su cuidado por el simple hecho de ser la hija de la única mujer a la que alguna vez Damon mostró sentimientos, hace muchos años que él ha apagado sus emociones. Y no le importaría dividirla en dos como a un palito, una ramita frágil y roída por las termitas, así que no pretende hablar. Sólo quiere ir a su habitación, ducharse, comer algo y arroparse bajo las sábanas hasta que su desdicha pase, hasta que el sangrado se detenga; hasta que el shock de apreciar la lujuria en los ojos de su amo, su dueño, abandone su cabeza. Hasta que las mariposas en su panza dejen de aletear sus alas con violencia y la dejen respirar, recordar quién es ella y quién es él._

_Y eso es lo que hace._

_Jenna pasa un brazo protectoramente alrededor de sus hombros mientras caminan, consciente del desánimo de la niña, y comienzan a subir las escaleras. Elena siente que el corazón se le da vuelta en el pecho y asciende por su garganta porque Damon posa una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando entre sus sedosos cabellos marrones, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos a través de su cuero cabelludo con la misma dulzura con la que los desliza a través de su cuello cuando están a solas. Casi puede ver su sonrisa, sus dientes romos y perfectos._

_No lo digas. No lo digas. ¡No lo digas!_

_—Por cierto, Elena —Su voz suena distinta, ¿alegre? Natural y oscura al mismo tiempo, como quien está a punto de hacer un cumplido, uno perturbador y obsceno, secreto—. Hueles bastante bien. No hay duda de que estás hecha toda una mujer hoy._

_Y sus palabras, en vez de halagarla, la hunden aún más._

.

.

.

Elena continuó peinando su cabello mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer afuera de su ventana, sintiendo el frío del otoño acariciar su piel gélidamente a cada instante. Trataba de no pensar en nada más que no fuera la promesa de dormir temprano esa noche, sin tener que preocuparse por alimentar a Stefan esta vez. Hace poco más de quince días que su Señor, Damon, había partido en un viaje de reconocimiento a otras tierras, en busca de nuevos humanos a los que agregar al repertorio de la mansión. Comenzaban a quedarse sin niños y los pocos "adultos" que quedaban aún no tenían la edad adecuada para procrear. Había cerca de cincuenta humanos en la casa, y solo seis mujeres estaban preparándose para quedar embarazadas aún cuando eran demasiado jóvenes para ello. El mínimo que los vampiros aceptaban para que una humana se comprometiera a un hombre y quedara en cinta era de veinticinco años, cuando la sangre comenzaba a abandonar su punto dulce y ya no resultaba tan atractiva; cuando los ovarios estaban maduros y ellas poseían la condición física adecuada para portar a una criatura en las entrañas. Esta vez, sin embargo, debido a la ausencia de mujeres mayores, de menos de treinta y cinco años (que era la edad máxima para tener un hijo sin correr el riesgo de muerte) el Consejo se vio obligado a tomar medidas extremas. Elena deseó con fuerza que las brujas pudieran evitar la fiebre que acabó con las mujeres mayores durante ese verano.

Su amiga Caroline, humana del Señor Niklaus, había sido seleccionada para engendrar junto con otras tres muchachas más no más mayores que ella. Caroline tenía diecisiete, la misma edad de Elena, y en vez de tener la oportunidad de tener una habitación propia y sentarse a peinar su cabello tal y como Elena lo hacía, ahora estaba esclavizada a compartir dormitorio con Tyler, quien había sido designado por el Señor Elijah para ser el padre de sus hijos, hasta que la muerte los separase.

"Deberías estar feliz, Elena" Caroline le había dicho entre lágrimas, incómoda con la idea de tener que dormir con un sujeto que apenas había sido capaz de tolerar durante sus once años en esa mansión "Feliz de que Damon no permitiría que te entreguen a alguien sin su consentimiento, feliz de que él esté demasiado prendado de ti como para aceptar que cargues con los bebés de otro hombre"

Elena no estaba de acuerdo. Quizás Caroline no se daba cuenta, pero eso no quería decir que ella también estaba ciega al respecto; ella sabía que la única razón por la que no había sido entregada a ese grupo de mujeres era porque Damon no estaba presente en la casa para dar el "sí" definitivo. Nadie en la casa, nadie, se atrevía a hacerlo enfadar porque Damon tenía fama de ser un vampiro bipolar y despiadado, y ella estaba más que enterada sobre eso. Aún recuerda las veces en las que él fue a su habitación, viéndose manso y amigable con las únicas intenciones de peinar su cabello, atar la melena chocolate en una larga trenza que cruzaba su espalda, sólo para ser un completo imbécil después. Ella nunca había tenido verdadero miedo de él excepto esas ocasiones, pocas veces, en las que él se acercó con ese brillo de lujuria en los ojos y trazó su yugular con el dedo pulgar, pretendiendo besarla con los labios fríos y una mirada penetrante que le ordenaba que no se alejara de él, pasara lo que pasara. Y había sido así desde su segundo período menstrual, cuando ella apenas tenía doce años de edad.

Caroline era la única a quien le había contado del extraño comportamiento de su Señor —que, si se ponía a pensarlo con detalle, no era extraño siendo él un vampiro— y la rubia decía que era perfectamente natural, que no sólo se pasaba a ella con Damon. Caroline había admitido que Klaus había hecho un par de cosas con su cuerpo que, si bien al principio resultaron no muy cómodas y agradables, luego le habían encantado, porque él había tomado su virtud cuando ella apenas tenía catorce años.

"_Los vampiros sienten esta extraña atracción, deseo, lujuria, por la sangre y carne joven, Elena" Ella le dijo hace mucho tiempo, en la cama, cuando Elena lloraba aterrada porque Damon la había besado hasta rasgar sus labios con los colmillos "Klaus me lo explicó, que a veces hacen daño sin pretenderlo. Estoy segura de que él no quería lastimarte… al menos no a propósito"_

"_N-no lo sé, Caroline" Ella hipó, abrazada a su almohada "F-fue tan… e-es decir… él… No estoy lista para algo así"_

"_¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sentiste, Elena?" Caroline la instó a seguir, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente. Tenían quince años, sí, y ya no eran precisamente unas niñas; pero podía comprender por qué Elena estaba tomándose las acciones de Damon de aquella manera cuando ella misma había atravesado algo similar no hace demasiado. _

"_Terror"_

"_¿Y qué más? Es decir, ¿qué hizo Damon, Elena? ¿Te tocó, o sólo te besó?"_

_Ella se quedó un rato pensando, tomando el valor para desvelarle a su mejor amiga algo que estaba avergonzada de narrar. Por un momento la idea de no contarle nada o mentir pasó por su cabeza, evadir la pregunta y continuar llorando aterrada contra la almohada hasta que el mismísimo Damon se cansara de sus gimoteos y el llanto, pero reconoció que no podía. Caroline siempre había sido honesta con ella. Merecía devolverle el gesto, por muy difícil que le resultara._

"_M-me besó… y me tocó, sí… Pero fue… él primero estaba tranquilo, Care. Yo no podría haber descubierto sus intenciones por sus gestos. Q-quería peinar mi cabello, y lo hizo, y al final estaba viéndome. S-sólo me tomó de la trenza y me jaló a sus labios, me besó como nunca lo había hecho. U-usualmente él suele ir despacio, demandante pero lento p-porque creo que no quiere asustarme, pero hoy…" Guardó silencio, como si estuviera saboreando las palabras "S-su lengua estaba en mi boca, y…"_

"_¿Y qué más sentiste? ¿Sólo terror?"_

_A Elena le costó un poco descubrir qué más había sentido al respecto. Había sentido dolor cuando los colmillos filosos como navajas rasgaron sus labios y se había sentido asqueada cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre y la saliva mientras Damon la besaba contra el colchón, apoyándole su peso hasta quitarle el aliento y marearla. Pero también había experimentado esa sensación familiar de mariposas, murciélagos y palomas batiendo sus alas con violencia en sus entrañas, licuándola por dentro; había sentido las piernas volverse gelatina al respirar su aliento, a sus brazos perder fuerza, y a sus muslos —o lo que estaba entremedio de ellos— adquirir calor mientras un hormigueo placentero se abría paso a través de sus venas cada vez que los pulgares habían acariciado sus caderas._

_Pero se rehusaba a admitir que, en el fondo, haber estado debajo de Damon le había gustado. Aunque fuese un poquito. Ella lo quería, Dios, casi podía afirmar que lo admiraba de una forma extraña e incluso retorcida, pero no estaba lista para la intimidad. No cuando no estaba segura de lo que ella sentía por él o lo que él sentía por ella, que era —seguramente— nada salvo lujuria. Ese deseo irracional de los vampiros por probar y poseer carne joven._

—Elena. Hola.

El cepillo cayó al suelo tan pronto como Elena salió de su ensoñación, viendo a Stefan en la puerta. Él la miraba con la misma expresión que trataba de usar para esconder la lujuria y el deseo que sentía por ella y que Elena tanto podía entrever, provocando que la bilis de pronto se derramara en su paladar. Nunca le había gustado estar a solas con el hermano menor de Damon, sobre todo cuando Damon le había hecho saber que detestaba que su hermano estuviera rondándola y que Elena se lo permitiera, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía ella? No es como si pudiera ser grosera con uno de los vampiros que mandaban en la casa, rechazarlo, ser descortés, herir sus sentimientos —si es que los tenía— por temor a ser castigada, y Stefan no era el más encantador de los vampiros en la casa, y tampoco el más juicioso. Era bastante peligroso, en realidad.

Se forzó a sí misma a sonreír, empujando lejos a su miedo.

—Señor Stefan, hola.  
—Oh vamos, Elena —Él bromeó, dando un paso dentro de su habitación—, ¿desde cuándo somos formales el uno con el otro?

"Desde siempre" quiso contestar, pero las palabras murieron en su boca. En cambio sólo se mantuvo tranquila, levantándose del tocador tan pronto como él dio otro paso adelante y cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera interrumpir la conversación que estaban por tener. El corazón de Elena brincó, pero no de emoción.

—Stefan… —comenzó, recibiendo un chasquido por parte de él.  
—¿Ahora soy Stefan y no 'Señor Stefan'?  
—No puedo simplemente tutearte…  
—Shh, shh…

Los brazos de Stefan se cerraron en torno a su cintura, jalándola contra él de forma que Elena no se dio cuenta. Había sido tan rápido que apenas había podido verlo, usando su velocidad sobrenatural. Cuando era pequeña, Stefan era el único vampiro amable a parte de Elijah en aquella casa; ella incluso recuerda una época en la que Stefan se había sentado a jugar muñecas con ella y a cuidarla mientras montaba su primer caballo en el jardín porque Damon la había apartado lejos por negocios, pero desde hace años ya no era el mismo. Y era culpa de la ingesta de sangre humana. Stefan era uno de esos vampiros a los que se llamaban "malos bebedores" porque no podían controlar la sangre humana, ella los controlaba a ellos, y Stefan era el perfecto ejemplo. Él no era como Damon, comedido, siempre en control, consciente de su entorno e incluso algo considerado, y a Elena le había costado darse cuenta de ello. Despertar una mañana y darse cuenta de que el dulce Stefan ya no era dulce, sino un destripador.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti —comenzó él en un susurro, sacándola de su ensoñación, con el aliento pesado, metálico, golpeando el rostro de ella—, ¿quieres saber cuáles son?

—No estoy segura…

—He decidido llevarte lejos conmigo —la interrumpió, inestablemente emocionado—. Ahora que Damon no está, es el tiempo perfecto para marcharnos, Lena. Él nunca nos encontrará.

—Stefan, no…

Susurró. Elena desvió la mirada de sus ojos verdes, alcoholizados de sangre, para elegir muy bien las palabras con las que iba a romper su burbuja, esa donde él pensaba que ella lo deseaba de alguna forma. Stefan pensaba que ella lo amaba, pero no era así. Ella no lo quería, de ninguna forma. En ninguna manera. Jamás.

—¿No qué, Elena?  
—No voy a fugarme contigo.  
—¿Y por qué es eso? —El cuerpo de ella tembló tan pronto como el gruñido salió de la garganta de Stefan, brutal. Ella guardó silencio, con la mirada en cualquier punto menos él. Quería que la tierra se abriera y la chupara—. ¿Es porque no soy Damon, eh?

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué dices, Stefan-?  
—No mientas. Cállate, Elena. Toda la maldita casa puede oler la humedad entre tus piernas cuando Damon se mete aquí a hacer quién sabe qué. —Las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron hasta que sintió que le dolían, de vergüenza e ira contenida—, ¿No vas a fugarte conmigo porque él te folla lo suficientemente bien como para que renuncies a la felicidad a mi lado? Pensé que eras mejor que eso. Pensé que me querías, pero sólo eres una zorra. Su zorra.

—¿De qué hablas? Damon y yo jamás… ¡Suéltame, Stefan! No sabes lo que dices —Pataleó, ofendida—, ¡te dije que me soltaras! —Alzó la voz al sentir que, contrario a obedecerla, él la pegaba más a su cuerpo torneado. Jadeó horrorizada al sentir el bulto de sus pantalones apoyándose contra su vientre. Ella sintió que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

—¿Damon y tú nunca han qué, Elena? ¿Nunca han tenido relaciones? Porque eso significa que puedo tomarte y marcarte como mía y entonces, no importa si fue él quien te trajo a esta casa, tú serás mía.

Elena detuvo toda lucha que pudiera estar dando para mirarlo con ojos amplios y horrorizados, enterrando las uñas a través de la camisa en su pectorales duros. Stefan la veía con tanta diversión que era casi atemorizante; y la realización de los hechos la golpeó tan fuerte como dos caballos que chocan en una carrera por el título. ¿Él iba a abusar de ella? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacerle? Sudor frío corrió bajo su nuca y volvió a luchar sin éxito, golpeándole los hombros con los puños tan pronto como la adrenalina le gritó, a todo pulmón, que hiciera algo, lo que fuera por liberarse de ese monstruo. Ahora mismo Elena estaba dándose cuenta de que no importaba qué, los vampiros siempre iban a ser criaturas insensibles que sólo pensaban en ellos mismos; la auto-preservación parecía ocupar el primer lugar en la escala de prioridades de un vampiro.

Stefan, que estaba a punto de hacerle cosas horribles; Niklaus, que había tomado la virtud de Caroline y aún así había permitido que Elijah la regalara a Tyler, y Damon, quien no estaba allí para defenderla, protegerla, evitar que tomaran lo que ella sabía que él se había contenido de arrebatarle —su virtud—… y todos los demás vampiros que sólo velaban por ellos mismos, su satisfacción y seguridad: todos eran unos monstruos, y los odiaba. Los odiaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, los odiaba aún más que al hecho de no pertenecerse a sí misma.

—No, Stefan… ¡V-voy a escapar contigo, voy a irme contigo! —Lloró, rota. Las manos del menor de los Salvatore estaban deslizándose bajo su camisón de dormir, apretando sus nalgas, y la nariz acariciaba el puente de su cuello; sentía el aliento frío barriendo su yugular—, ¡Voy a escaparme contigo, pero s-sólo… s-suéltame, no hagas esto aquí! ¡No estoy lista!

Susurró con desesperación.  
La idea de que él la tocara, de que le arrebatara algo que ella nunca pudiese recuperar la volvía loca.  
La idea de que Damon la viera con ojos llenos de decepción porque ella no fue capaz de ingeniárselas para salir de ése asunto la llenó de terror.  
El terror que ahora mismo estaba subiendo a través de su pecho para desbordarse cual jadeo, pues Damon estaba rojo de ira, encolerizado, en el marco de la puerta. Y todo lo que Damon podía ver era a su más preciado ser humano en los brazos de su hermano, que estaba a punto de beber su sangre.

.

.

.

—Damon, no te esperábamos tan temprano, ¿verdad, Elena?

Damon deseó poder dejar que toda su ira fluyera y estampar su puño justo en la nariz de Stefan por estar tan cerca de ella, pero aunque quería olvidarse de que él tenía a Elena en brazos y matarlo a golpes, no podía. La idea de herir a la muchacha lo torturaba, aunque él se maldecía internamente por preocuparse por un ser humano cuando se suponía que debía estar en _off_, apagado; debería ser incapaz de sentir cualquier cosa, pero ahora estaba lleno de sentimientos. Ira, dolor, celos… Maldita sea, sentía celos porque Stefan tenía sus manos escondidas bajo el camisón de Elena, donde debían estar sus nalgas. Stefan estaba tocándola de una forma en que él se había prohibido hacerlo por miedo a incomodarla, y ardía como una cachetada porque Elena no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo, ella definitivamente no estaba llorando o mirándolo con enormes ojos de gacela aterrada tal y como solía hacer con él.

Su mandíbula, perfectamente esculpida, se apretó y sus labios formaron una línea de enfado al darse cuenta de ello, mientras los ojos azules disparaban dagas a Stefan. Casi podía escuchar a sus propias venas zumbándole en los oídos a causa de la rabia.

—Iba a darles a todos una sorpresa —Dijo tenso, y Elena casi tembló ante la vibra de enfado que las palabras de su Señor dispararon—. De hecho, estaba pensando en pasar la noche con Elena. Deberías irte, Stef.

—¿Irme, hermano? —Stefan lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica, apretando a Elena contra él un poco más, a lo que ella se quejó—, Por si no te has dado cuenta, Damon: Elena y yo estamos muy cómodos el uno con el otro.

—Ella no parece muy cómoda a tu lado.  
—Nadie pidió su opinión, ¿verdad? —Stefan despotricó—. Es una esclava. Una bolsa de sangre. Alimento, sexo sobre piernas, todo en un lindo paquete para reclamar. Y, casualmente, hermano, ella ha decidido a quién quiere pertenecer, y no es a ti.

No, no, no. Ella no podía seguir escuchando esto. Se sentía enferma, asqueada, al escuchar la forma en la que Stefan se refería a ella y que Damon no hiciera nada por alegar lo contrario. Las náuseas no tardaron nada en hacer acto de presencia y el calor abandonó su cara, demasiado avergonzada y humillada. Se sentía fatal, con ganas de morir, con ganas de que cualquier entidad allá arriba en el cielo bajara y reclamara su alma porque esto era, en definitiva, más de lo que ella podía soportar. Más de lo que un ser humano podía aguantar. Su salud mental pendía de un hilo cuando se trataba de Damon, y ahora que Stefan echaba leña al fuego, ella sólo quería darse por vencida y pedirle a alguno de los dos que destrozara su garganta si eso significaba que ya no iba a oírlos a ambos. O al menos, no a Stefan, porque estaba muriéndose porque Damon dijera algo para defenderla, lo que fuera.

Damon no había estado tan enfadado desde hace… mucho, mucho tiempo, en realidad. Le estaba costando más de lo inimaginable para no arrancarle la cabeza a su hermano y poner fin a su audacia y —muy estúpida— valentía. Aunque no le faltaban ganas, sabía que si le ponía un dedo encima de la forma equivocada su estatus en la casa podría tambalearse de forma negativa. Él era uno de los Señores de la casa, alguien poderoso, sí; pero Stefan tenía amistad con Klaus, uno de los primeros vampiros de la historia, y Damon sabía contar dos más dos. Si quería que Stefan sacara sus sucias manos de encima de su humana, su propiedad, _su Elena_, tenía que ser más inteligente que él.

Tenía que conseguir que Elena corriera a sus brazos por sus propios medios, por libre albedrío. Y contrario a lo que las personas de la casa podrían pensar, —que Elena correría a sus brazos—, él dudaba de ello. Dudaba de si ella quería estar con él y no con Stefan.

"_No entiendo por qué no simplemente la tomas" Kol dijo con su marcado acento inglés, sujetando entre sus dedos la delgada, pálida muñeca de una de sus humanas. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de chispas de diversión "Es tuya después de todo, ¿no? Te has alimentado de ella y no ha dicho que no… ¿qué te hace pensar que va a decir 'no' si intentas llevártela a la cama?" _

_Damon apartó los ojos tan pronto como el olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales, y el sonido de los colmillos atravesando la piel llenó sus oídos. No pensaba hablar si Kol no estaba poniéndole atención. Podría sonar muy estúpido querer que alguien de verdad escuchara sus palabras, pero estaba desesperado —y esa era otra razón más por la cual enfadarse—; desesperado por algún consejo que le diera una pista de cómo actuar con Elena, cómo comportarse con una humana de diecisiete años cuando se suponía que a él no debía importarle si le hacía daño o no. _

"_Ella es… Elena es distinta. No quiero que me tenga miedo" Murmuró, observando el líquido ámbar y transparente que llenaba su copa —bourbon—. Se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como escuchó a Kol lanzar una risotada, reírse de su infortunio y sus cavilaciones. _

"_¿Distinta? Hombre, ¿estás enamorado o algo así? ¿Cómo va a ser distinta? Es humana" Despotricó, evidentemente divertido con la expresión inconforme del moreno "Su único valor es alimenticio, Damon. Si no te conociera mejor diría que el interruptor se ha dado vuelta, o que estás confundiendo a la lujuria con cariño ¿Debería preocuparme porque estés volviéndote un sentimental?" _

"_No, claro que no" Bufó, bebiendo y dando por zanjado el tema._

_._

_._

_._

—Elena, ven aquí.

La voz de Damon se escuchó firme, y a ella le recordó a cuando era niña. Damon siempre se detenía para regañarla por cualquier cosa, a ser un idiota y un exigente, estricto, sólo con ella. Claro que eso había cambiado cuando ella se volvió una mujer, aquella ocasión en que la sangre bajó y los ojos azules se iluminaron con chispas, no, llamas de lujuria por su aroma. Entonces él había comenzado a ser más dulce, más paciente, más _hombre_ a su lado. Había comenzado a verla como una mujer, a pretenderla, a tocarla —o a intentarlo— y había comenzado a tomar su sangre.

Había cambiado. Y aunque era agradable a veces, la asustaba. La asustaba porque sabía, de boca de otras mujeres que habían pasado por las manos de Damon, que tan pronto como él obtuviera su virtud —lo que quería en las cantidades que quisiera— iba a aburrirse de ella. Iba a desecharla, a olvidarla, a dejar de frecuentarla, a dejar de peinar su cabello e iba a buscar a otra niña con la cual ser un imbécil y a la cual adorar cuando la sangre bajara. Elena no quería eso, porque a pesar de que Damon era el Señor idiota, matón, egocéntrico y terrorífico, también era la única figura masculina a la que tenía respeto y cariño. La idea de que Damon pasara de ella la mataba por dentro, y le dolía, odiaba, tener que admitírselo a ella misma.

—Vamos, Elena. Creo que Damon necesita escuchar con sus propios oídos a cuál de los Salvatore prefieres. Dile lo que me has dicho antes.

El abrazo de Stefan comenzaba a volverse tediosamente incómodo, apretado y posesivo. Elena podía ver entre los mechones de lacio cabello castaño que se atravesaban por delante de sus ojos, que Damon parecía estar nada contento con su posición actual; ella en los brazos de Stefan, su hermano pequeño que sólo pensaba en tocarle los cojones. Ella pensó en ese momento que la tensión fácilmente podría ser cortada con un cuchillo. Damon la miraba con los ojos azules, profundos y pesados, esperando por la respuesta a la pregunta que Stefan había hecho cuando ella no estaba preparada para darla. Aceptar que quería estar con Stefan no sólo pisaría el orgullo del único hombre que, a su singular manera, cuidó de ella; sino que la entregaría a los brazos del mismísimo diablo para que hiciera con ella lo que fuese que atravesara su impávida mente. Pero también existía la posibilidad de que si aceptaba irse con Damon, él la tomara, se saciara, y la abandonara. Y Elena no sabía si podría lidiar con su rechazo.

—Elena —Damon gruñó, bajo, apretando los puños hasta el punto del dolor—. Creo que es hora de que traigas tu trasero hasta aquí, o habrá consecuencias.

No quería hablarle de esa forma, nunca quiso, pero si quería que ella lo obedeciera —ella era su propiedad— entonces debía usar palabras duras. Podía ver en sus enormes ojos atemorizados la duda de no saber qué hacer, y quería aprovecharse de ello. Tan pronto como los brazos delgados, pálidos, hermosos empujaron un mínimo a Stefan, él estaba a su lado para arrancarla de los brazos de su hermano y pegarla a su pecho protectora y posesivamente. Para Elena apenas había sido una fracción de segundo.

La satisfacción llenó el cuerpo de Damon al escuchar el leve gemido de alivio que Elena dejó escapar, ella aferrándose a sus ropajes como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Stefan gruñó en desacuerdo, tensándose hasta que Damon casi pudo ver las venas púrpuras y azules clamando sus mejillas.

—Vete, Stefan. Creo que ella ha hablado por sí misma.  
—La arrancaste de mis brazos —despotricó el menor—. Ni siquiera la compartes-…  
—¡No voy a compartirla porque es mía! Ella y cada cabello que cubre su cabeza me pertenecen, y no dudes en que te arrancaré el corazón su vuelves a acercarte a ella, Stefan. No me pruebes.

Damon amenazó en un siseo peligroso.  
Elena se rehusó a ver a Stefan porque sólo escucharle gruñir era suficiente para hacerla temblar, suficiente para hacerla saber que tendría pesadillas con ese día por el resto de su vida. Si bien el abrazo de Damon era fuerte y protector y la hacía sentirse segura —¿cómo era eso posible?—, Elena sabía que no duraría para siempre. Damon no estaría siempre en el lugar y en el momento indicado para protegerla, y ella tampoco quería estar a solas con él. Ahora mismo quería que Damon se llevara a Stefan y ambos la dejaran sola.

—Esto no va a quedarse así, Damon. Puede que no me dejes tenerla, pero alguien más la tendrá, y no serás tú —Stefan susurró, sonriendo ante sus propias palabras y su significado—. Hay un cupo libre en el grupo de mujeres destinadas a engendrar a la próxima generación, y Elijah tiene planes para Elena. No importa cuán 'tuya' ella sea, Elijah es un Original, y él toma las decisiones.  
—Sólo vete, Stefan —Damon le cortó, ronco. De pronto la idea del autocontrol le pareció anticuada.

Sin nada más que decir, el menor de los Salvatore abandonó la habitación de un portazo.

.

.

.

Damon no sabía qué hacer.  
Tan pronto como Stefan abandonó la habitación, él soltó a Elena. No era exactamente lo que habría querido hacer pero podía oler su miedo, el temor que sentía, y la idea de que estuviera atemorizada o enfadada porque él interrumpiera su momento con Stefan lo llenó de ira irracional.

—¿Qué demonios hacía Stefan aquí? —Demandó saber, por lejos demasiado enfadado como para formular una pregunta menos agresiva y más coherente, más _él_. Elena tembló de pies a cabeza, mirándolo expectante y sin comprender. ¿Estaba él enfadado con ella? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella era la víctima?—, ¡Contesta, Elena!

El grito envió ondas de vibración a través de su cuerpo, y tartamudeó:

—Él… él entró solo, yo estaba por irme a dormir…  
—No parecía así.  
—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada!  
—¡Él tenía sus manos sobre ti, Elena! —rugió, acercándose a ella deprisa, con su velocidad humana—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido así? ¿Cuánto de ti ha tocado? ¿Cuánto de tu cuerpo le has dejado ver? —Siseó con ojos repletos de traición y voz oscura.

El corazón de Elena brincó, herido por sus suposiciones. La garganta se le secó tan pronto como los ojos azules chispearon de ira contra ella, celos, posesión. Jamás lo había visto así; era casi como se sintiera herido, y ella nunca había entrevisto rastro de sus sentimientos —sentimientos que no fueran ira, o lujuria—.

—¿Por qué de pronto te importa? —Murmuró ella, sintiendo ahora más que nunca que el corsé no la dejaba respirar, apretando sus costillas que luchaban por expandirse y contraerse en busca de aire.

Damon tensó la mandíbula, esquivando su mirada para permitirse bufar. Su orgullo estaba a punto de resquebrajarse con lo que iba a decir.

—Porque me preocupo por ti —bajó la voz, viéndola a los ojos nuevamente. Elena dejó escapar cada partícula de aire en sus pulmones.

—Eso no es verdad —Elena replicó—, esa es tu posesividad hablando. No te preocupas un cabello por mí, Damon. A ti sólo te importa que nadie ponga un dedo sobre mí antes de que tú hayas gozado del festín.

La amargura era palpable en su voz.  
Damon se quedó momentáneamente mudo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir. Cada fibra de su cuerpo, sin embargo, estaba gritándole porque le enseñara un poco de respeto, porque la tomara de los brazos y la estampara contra la pared para besarla hasta que de sus labios sólo emergieran gemidos y disculpas; pero la otra parte, la otra mitad de él que se permitía sentir algo por ella, estaba reteniendo al vampiro despiadado que pujaba por someterla. Se arrancaría un brazo antes de hacerle daño, pensó, y era contradictorio porque a veces, lastimarla era lo que más quería.

"_¿Por qué simplemente no la tomas, Damon? No te costaría nada hacerlo. Es decir: un par de mordisquitos, buen sexo… la noche de su vida" Kol animó, relamiéndose los labios sucios de sangre. Damon esbozó una sonrisa falsa, ligera, y se encogió de hombros._

"_Quiero que ella me lo pida"_

"_¿Y si ese día nunca llega?" El castaño tentó "Ya sabes cómo son las niñas humanas. Pudorosas, tímidas, hasta que las tomas y das vuelta a su mundo" Kol rió. _

_Pero Damon no quería solo darle vuelva a su mundo sexualmente. Se había dado cuenta hace muchos años, más de los que quería admitir, que no era sólo el cuerpo de Elena el que le atraía, sino su espíritu. La adolescencia era una edad complicada para los seres humanos, marcaba quiénes serían, en qué se convertirían; definía su personalidad, su forma de actuar y de ser. Su forma de pensar… y Elena se había convertido en una mujer maravillosa. Un ser humano ejemplar, hermoso… y él la quería. La deseaba. _

_La amaba.  
Muy a su manera._

_Pero amar a los seres humanos no estaba permitido, no ahora que existían tan pocos. Los humanos sólo podían ser usados como juguetes, esclavos, alimento, diversión. Existían con el propósito de provocarles dolor y usarlos, tenerlos como mascotas. Quererla sólo iba a hacerlo todo más difícil, y si alguien se enteraba, ella incluso podría morir. Los vampiros no tenían permitido tener ninguna clase de vínculo romántico con sus esclavos._

"_Entonces voy a forzarla"_

_Él sólo quería protegerla. Protegerla como había hecho desde que la rescató. Protegerla haciéndole creer que jamás, en sus muchos años de vida, había sentido algo por ella. Iba a protegerla aún si tenía que hacerle cosas horribles, decirle cosas aún peores y actuar como un completo idiota. Pero se aseguraría de que sólo sería él quien la tratara de esa forma, y nadie le pusiera un dedo encima._

—Quizás eso es lo que quiero.

El corazón de Elena se rompió en miles de pedazos, mirando a sus ojos mientras él parecía regodearse de sus palabras. "Quizás eso es lo que quiero" Claro que era eso. ¿Qué más podría querer él de ella, un ser humano? Iba a tomarla, a robar su virtud, a ilusionarla y luego iba a dejarla. Iba a tirarla a los brazos de otro miserable como ella para que cargara con los hijos de otro hombre.

—¿Así que vas a forzarme? —Susurró, apretando sus labios delgados—. Vas a tomarme, a saciarte de mí, y luego vas a tirarme a los brazos de alguien más. ¿De eso se trataba todo esto? ¿Toda tu amabilidad? Tu costumbre de peinar mi cabello y después ir suave. ¿Ibas a hacerlo hasta que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos?

El corazón de Damon —ése que se suponía que no debía latir o sentir— se contrajo dolorosamente ante cada palabra, y aunque Elena no había derramado una sola lágrima, él podía oler la sal inundando sus ojos. Requirió de todo su esfuerzo no ir y abrazarla contra su pecho. Él no podía hacerlo. No podía hacerle más daño.

—Todo es verdad —se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír, burlón y encantador; Elena se sorprendió al ver toda la ira esfumándose de sus rasgos—. Excepto la parte en la que te entrego a otro hombre, querida. Tú eres mía.

—¿Pretendes tenerme contigo para toda la vida?

—Al menos hasta que me sacie de ti. Sí.

.

.

.

Damon se sentó en su sillón preferido, en la sala de estar de la enorme casa-mansión en la que tenía que residir junto a otras decenas de seres humanos, vampiros, y Elena. Su pequeña, valiente Elena, llena de fuego y coraje. La Elena que había criado y la que había dejado con el corazón destrozado minutos atrás. Ella era la única persona con la que se permitía sentir algo, a la que permitió alguna vez, ver algo bueno en él, pero no podía ser. Lo de ellos no debía ser. Estaba mal. Era incorrecto. No tenía futuro.

"_¿Señor?"  
"¿Hm?" _

_Elena acarició apenas los mechones de cabello negro en su nuca, con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro mientras ambos reposaban ante la tenue, suave, cálida luz del sol. _

"_¿Me quiere?" _

_Damon se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, y una sensación de hormigueo incómodo azotó su pecho. Era frío, pero después se volvió cálido. Sonrió, considerando su respuesta._

"_No, Elena. No te quiero" Murmuró, y casi pudo oler la decepción en la niña. "Te amo. Pero no se lo digas a nadie" Susurró en su oído, y toda la alegría y la euforia llegó a ella. Y luego la duda._

"_¿Qué es el amor?"_

"_Es lo que yo siento por ti. Es como el cariño, pero más profundo. Más hondo, y complicado" Explicó con paciencia, acariciando su espalda con cuidado mientras ella lo veía con admiración llenando sus ojos infantiles "Puede hacerte muy feliz, pero también puede hacerte daño…" Susurró, pasando saliva "Por eso es preferible si olvidas que alguna vez dije esto, Elena, y vuelves a tu habitación para dormir"_

_Elena miró con fijeza a sus pupilas dilatándose y contrayéndose, e inocente como era, frágil y pequeña, asintió, cayendo ante su compulsión._

"_Buenas noches, Señor"  
"Buenas noches, dulzura" _

_Murmuró él, sonriéndole por última vez.  
Era mejor si ella nunca sabía de sus sentimientos. _

Era mejor si ella comenzaba a odiarlo, a detestarlo.  
Al menos eso haría que amarla y no ser correspondido, no tener futuro a su lado, fuera más sencillo.

.

.

.

**Posesión.**  
**Capítulo Único.**  
**FIN.**

{publicado el 25.06.14}

.

.

.

* * *

Creo que, hasta ahora, éste es el Delena que he escrito y que más me gustado. Espero que ustedes opinen lo mismo. De hecho, estaba pensando que si la historia tiene un buen recibimiento, entonces podría hacer una segunda parte explicando las cosas que me habría gustado detallar. Pero ya quedará ver qué piensas ustedes de esta locura. Sé que es un poco oscuro y que pudo herir la sensibilidad de alguien, pero ¿qué le voy a hacer? todos los fanfics de esclavitud y maltrato que he leído sobre estos dos me inspiraron, aunque yo no pinté a Damon como una bestia, o al menos no en su totalidad.

Los reviews son muestra de su amor, gente.  
Recuerden que leer, seguir o agregar a favoritos sin dejarme un comentario es lo mismo que tocarme una teta y salir huyendo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
